Soarin Wanna Dash
by flaffles
Summary: I love Soarindash, So yeah story bout it
1. Chapter 1

ok guys/girls, this is my first story period. So any and all "constructive" criticism would be very helpful. On the other hand I hope you enjoy the story. This is going to be a long drawn out story but it gets a little more uhh... lovey? Next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MLP that's Hasbro's job.**

It was a sunny day in Cloudsdale, and Soarin was preparing for the young flyers competition, to which he was a judge. He had heard of a up and coming pony from ponyville that he was interested in seeing. He didn't yet have her name or know what she looked like, but had heard of her dangerous feats of spectacles. After taking his mind off the mare he was hoping to see here, he noticed there was still a little while before the competition, so he thought about going out and taking a look at the old city that was his home town. He got of the cushion he was on and went looking for Spitfire his captain. When he finally found her he called her over. "Hey Spit can I go out for a little walk I'm feeling a little light headed".

"Sure but don't be long we go on in about an hour" Replied the captain. As Saorin started unfurling his wing and took off toward the cloud factory where he used to spend a lot of time as a kid. When he landed he was met by 6 ponies in a weird kind of group. Two Pegasus, two earth ponies, a unicorn and some kind of unicorn with... butterfly wings. _'Well that different'_ He though he noticed one of the Pegasus had a rainbow colored mane that he thought looked familiar from some of his scouting expeditions. He quickly walked away from them and decided to just go back know that there was a strict rule against talking to competitors. Deciding that that was enough of a really short walk he started to head back to the coliseum just to see that it would start in a few minutes.

"perfect time, that's not common for Saorin" Smirked Spitfire.

"Whatever" He grinned right back at her. He was getting in his starting position for the fly over when he heard the announcer call out their names. Here we go he, and they took off as one did a small trick then shot off to their position near Princess Celestias royal booth.

After 14 or so acts he noticed there had not been one good act other than a colt doing 5 barrel rolls which he didn't find impressive at the least. He was still hoping to catch a glimpse of the rainbow colored mare. Then he noticed the butterfly winged unicorn come out of the curtains along with rainbow mare. He looked at the unicorn fly around gracefully, but he wasn't looking for graceful he was looking for strong, fast, and fluent. As he redirected his attention to the other pony he noticed she was trying all the hardest things she could possible do, when she hit off one of the obstacles he flinched a little knowing that hurt. To his surprise she got back up and started to gain altitude. He didn't know what she would do know but watching her start to rotate clouds he thought that was very creative till she ran right into a stray cloud make her go flying and the cloud go straight at the princess. This wasn't going as he thought it would so he redirected his attention to the butterfly winged pony as both ponies flew up to the finale. The butterfly winged pony started first by opening her wings and showering the entire coliseum with a brilliant rainbow. But then he knew something was wrong, a little smoke trail was coming off of her wings. Then in less than a second her wings disintegrated into thin air. He saw her start to fly and his brain kicked in telling him to go after the falling Unicorn, with Spitfire and Fleetfoot right behind him he caught up with her quickly. As he got right next to her he felt something hit him in the face hard making him do a 180 to look back up at the sky and the last thing he saw before everything going black was a giant rainbow disc and a BOOM!

The next thing he knew he was feet from the ground being held up by the beautiful mare. Seeing the rest of the three and the unicorn all held by the Pegasus he noticed just how close they all were to their deaths. _'I should thank her after this' _he thought, Then he felt him get dropped on the cloud coliseum and looked up to see the rainbow mare talking to her friends again. Then Spitfire walked up to the Pegasus and said "so you're the pony that saved us, we just wanted to say thanks" Then she went into a Fanfilly mode and just started saying

"omygosh omygosh omygosh omygosh omygosh omygosh" while Soarin thought she looked kinda cute like that. Before the princess could talk to her though he silently walked up to her and whispered "whats your name?" she replied " The n..names Rain..Rainbow Dash" Well now that I have a name I wander when the next I'm going to see her is. Then he stepped back as the Princess came over and talked to them and he thought I might be able to talk to her more, but when then he remembered the Gala coming up and started thinking if she would be coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... yah/nah whatever. I got bored of sitting around my computer and pressing F5 for hours so I decided to make this up with all my free time.

It was the night of the gala and Soarin was getting nervous, he knew that the beautiful mare that he had never stopped thinking of since the best young flyers competition was surely going to come, but he had a nagging feeling that something might not go right tonight.

"Looking kinda nervous there fly boy" Spitfire surprised him with a smile "What's on that mind of yours."

"nothing" Soarin tried to slide by without her noticing. Can she really read me that well?

"I can tell something's up and you're not going to hide it so spill it" She said with almost a demanding voice. "Is this about the mare we met at the competition?"

"What how did you know" Then collecting himself. he replied again "Maybe what about it?" How could she have know what he was thinking, man I get to get better at this whole emotions thing.

"Well from the picture of her with a heart around it in your eyes, I'm amazed I'm the only one that guessed." She replied with amusement in her eyes.

"ok you got me, but what am I supposed to supposed to do?" He was getting desperate he started to think to himself.

"As your captain, and your friend, I say that you take a chance with her. You'll be no help to the team thinking about her the whole time." Replied the captain prepared for the amazed shock that went through his face.

"You mean it?" Came the shocked reply after a pause.

"Yeah now hurry up and get out there I think I see her chariot" She said to him while looking behind Soarin.

"thanks so much" Came the yell of Soarin as he slowly glided down to the greeting hall.

'Ok' Soarin thought to himself, let's go over the plan one more time. First get her into the VIP section, then get her to talk to you, and if all goes peachy, which never happens, ask her to dance with you. After having the conversation in his head he was ready to put it into action. 'Well here goes nothing' was his last thought before heading to the VIP section, then out of the corner of his eye he saw the most beautiful thing in the world, other than dash of course, "PIE!" He yelled

Then as fast as his feet could carry him he launched over to the vendor. "hey, um can I get that pie" He replied ecstatically to the happy earth pony.

"One apple pie, and thanks for the business" came the reply from the pony as he placed the bits down

Getting Rainbow into the VIP can wait, for there was pie to be eaten. As he approached the VIP room he figured out to late that he was starting to trip over a trailing leg from a guest.

"Noooo!" came his horrified voice before he saw a flash of multi-colored pony come up right beneath him. The pie momentarily forgotten he now had a very up-close view of dash's face, and he was stunned. He had never really seen a pony as good looking as rainbow dash up-close. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Spitfire coming over and inviting her in. Well, stage 1 complete, uhh that worked out pretty well. And his mind slowly started to remember the fact that there was pie to be had. He spared no time digging in.

He then saw Rainbow dash looking at him with a Bemused face, "enjoying that?" She asked.

"You know it" He replied happily, but just then some uptight rich pony started asking him questions, and the moment he could get away to see if Rainbow dash was still their he noticed she had moved off. Silently cursing himself he started to look for her, but between getting asked by interviewers, fans, and rich people for questions and autographs. He still did not find her, but just at the moment he found her he started to here a noise coming from, just outside a wall, it sounded just like a stampede. But what kind of stampede would be here?

The next thing he knew there was a statue falling, pillars tumbling and squirrels, deer, and birds flying and screeching throughout the place. Man, this had to be the fastest party crash he had ever seen. And a few moments later he felt a presence beside he quickly looked hoping to see Dash, but came face to face with Spitfire

"Oh, hi Spitfire" He said to his captain.

"No time for small talk Soarin, Rainbow is leaving with her friends to the donut shop, if you wanna talk to her you better hurry up" Said the Orange pony before leaving to go help with the clearing.

I wander how she figured that out, wait I got to go. Then he flew of making record time to the donut shop thinking about going in to talk , then he thought he would rather talk to her alone as he heard the voice of 7 ponies. After a little while of waiting he started to realize that Dash was barely talking. The next thing he noticed was that he was starting to look like a bit of a stalker just sitting around listening to them so he decided to wait across the street.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, and a much needed nap he saw the six friends and princess come out of the shop. While the princess flew away he saw five of the friends get in the chariot while Rainbow Dash stayed outside. Well, that's weird, he thought.

Just then Rainbow Dash noticed him and slowly walked over. 'What do I do, what do I say, wait a sec, just play it cool. "Hey Soarin" Rainbow Dash said with a little of a yawn "What's the famous wonderbolt doing out here?"

"Oh you know just relaxing and enjoying the breeze" Now that he thought about it he was surprised that he wasn't be flocked by fans, on the other hand it was nearly 1 in the morning. The next thing he noticed was her sad looks, and that got him a little upset, he didn't know exactly why but it did. "And why do you look down in the dumps?"

"Well I thought I would create a huge impression on you guys but I don't even think I talked to any of you guys once, referring to a wonderbolt of course" She said still looking a little sad

"well here's your chance" He pulled out a chair next to him " I don't know about you but could we not talk about the wonderbolts for a sec and have a normal conversation, I don't think I've had a talk with anyone about anything other than the wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash looked like she was at a loss for words and then said " Ok, tell me about yourself" Soarin already knew that she would know most of it so he decided to tell her most everything about his life.

"Well I was born in Cloudsdale, went to flight school early, got put in advanced classes, picked top out of class to go to special flying for the gifted students. From there I joined the wonderbolts junior team and then the Alpha Squad. After about a year, I became Co-Captain, and that's is pretty much it. So what about you"

"Born and raised in Cloudsdale, Joined flight school, graduated, went to ponyville, went into the weather team, and now I'm the top weather pony. Oh, yeah and I stayed awesome the entire time. Now I pretty much just do crazy tricks ad fly around getting into adventures in ponyville, which for some strange reasons there is always something happening in poneville." She replied with a smile

Right then and there Soarin decided he liked that smile and didn't want to see it go away. So just wanting to see the smile for a longer time he said " Hey you wanna hang out sometime on Thursday?" And that did it she would be smiling from ear to ear if it were physically possible.

"uh...er...uhhh...huuhh" Came her reply, still dumbstruck by his offer.

"I'll take that as a yes" He smirked, the one thing Dash didn't know was that Saorin was almost as excited as she was"

"So two days from now what time" Dash replied, still looking extremely happy.

"Lets say 5:00" He said as he started to leave, but before he left he had just enough time to say "Stay pretty" he nearly punched himself at how corny he sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't expecting to be writing this again, I kinda gave up, but a couple of my friends told me to go on, and thanks to Rainbowderp98(Deviant art=**) **for the idea of the problem although there might be some more, ...Drastic..., problems later this one is just a minor speed bump. But who wants to hear me ramble on *PLAY THE STORY* hey you shut the heck up!**

*ALARM CLOCK SOUNDS*  
"Shut up!" Oh wait that's an inanimate Rainbow dash brain a little slower than usual, checking the time she saw that it was 4:00 PM which was normal for mid-day nap.

Then she started to remember the gala, mainly the parts about Soarin, oh who was she kidding only the parts about Soarin. Knowing that she was suppose to meet him at 5 at the Canterlot Castle Gates, which was only an hour and a half fly.

Wait some math wasn't adding up, 4:00 right now, hour and a half flight, meeting at 5. She was going to be late to a date with the most famous stallion in all of Equestria.

5 minutes later and about 15 miles, she knew she didn't get her name for nothing. If she was timed she probably would have broken a new record.

All she was thinking about was, "If Soarin left because she was late, or he just said that to be nice to her, but he told me to stay pretty, what does that mean?" She didn't have time for these thoughts, she realized that she was starting to act like Rarity.

"Okay Dash get the game face on and just be nice." She thought as she landed at the main entrance, quickly looking at the clock on the tower. "Phew exactly 5:00, I mean for the best flyer in Equestria this is nothing.

"Now where is Soarin, he's not one to be late. I think."

Enter Soarin

"I am so screwed!" Was all that was going through Soarin's head, he had completely forgotten to clear Thursday so he could hang out with Dash. Spitfire had almost broken a gasket when he asked if he could be pardoned from this practice five minutes before it started, and now here he was flying as fast as he could to the Castle's main gates .

Even before he landed he knew she was not here. It was hard not to see a multi-colored pony standing out in a group of ponies and the lack of color told him all he need to know.

"Have you seen a really colorful pony, a little under my height" He asked the nearest pony, to which all he replied was a subtle no.

He kept asking trying to find someone that had saw her, until he came face-to-face or rather face-to-chest with a rather dark coated mare.

"P-Princess Luna" He quickly bowed, 'what is she doing here?' He thought

"No need for formalities, young stallion, and as for your question to why I am here is simply to help you along the path you have chosen" She replied mystically.

"Umm, not to upset you or anything like that, but what does that mean?" He inquired

"Here let me put it in simple terms, Rainbow Dash has gone back to her home in ponyville, and I expect you to make the right choice, we can't have one of our elements, 'out of a job' so to speak, but just remember if you say the right thing she will forgive you."

"Princess I don't know what to say, but thank you, thank you so much" he replied as he started to lift off the ground. He now had a mission so to speak, the objectives, one find where Rainbow lives, two don't look like a stalker, three get her to talk to me somehow, and last but must certainly not least, apologies.

Now that he thought of it, he felt like a total jerk, 'I total stood her up, I have dug this hole pretty deep,' he thought, but enough of this deep thought I have to get to ponyville and fast.

Being a Wonder Bolt you get around a lot so he knew were all minor and major towns were, ponyville another hour and a half of flying, after practice, 'Oh great! I'm not even going to be able to walk tomorrow.'

By the time he got to Ponyville, he was exhausted, the first house, he thought it was a houses, he came up to was a giant tree, with windows. He quickly knocked, nearly falling asleep on his hooves.

The door was answered by a lavender pony, with a baby dragon asleep on her back. Well that's a first never seen a baby dragon.

"How can I help you" the pony asked.

'Oh yeah she probably doesn't know who I am I not in costume.' He thought.

"I'm, umm Soarin and I'm, lookin' for Rainbow Dash." His words slurred and broken from the exhaustion.

"Well, you're not looking for her now it's almost one in the morning and you need your sleep, come with me."

He followed like a mindless robot.

"You can sleep on the couch if you'll just stay here till I get the pillow and sheets." By the time she got back and saw Soarin asleep already on the bed snoring and sleep talking of pies.

"I guess I'll just tell Dash her number 1 idol is in my house tomorrow.

One night of dreams of pies later.

"Wahh, where am I." I groan as look around the room I was in, well there's two things different than I'm used to first where am I? And next why are there fives very angry mares staring at me.

"Um, hi?" Was all I could think of saying.

The purple pony was the first, to speak, apparently the leader of the group. "Hello, i'm Twilight Sparkle, These are my friends other than dash at the moment, but we'll get to that in a second."

This is Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, we're all here because our friend Rainbow Dash is extremely upset and won't leave her house, and we know it's because of you."

"Yeah I screwed up major" Was all I could say.

"Well we noticed that, but how you goin to fix it?" Asked the orange pony with a cowboy hat, Applejack if he remembered.

"Actually AJ I want to hear why he made Dash upset." Said Twilight Sparkle

"Well we were suppose to hang out yesterday, but being a Wonderbolt, I completely forgot we had practice that day. So I got there just a tad bit too late."

"And how late was that?" Said Rarity.

"Um, well ah, an hour." He whispered.

"You kept the most impatient mare in all Equestria waiting for almost an hour?!" Yelled Rarity, "How ungentle colt-like."

"I know, I know but I just have to fix this as soon as I can, I don't want her feeling to bad."

Then out of nowhere Pinkie Pie was sitting next to him " I know if she accepts your apology we are going to throw a giant apology party!"

Soarin thought about this for a sec then he had a great Idea, ok Pinkie you got yourself a deal."

"Ah don't like the sound of this" Said Applejack. "But I'm just going to have to trust you, you seem like an honest enough pony"

"Great, ok Pinkie can you have that party ready in about an hour?"He asked the excited pony.

"I could have it done in 45 minutes" She said without hesitation, I looked at the others and they all just nodded like it was a usual events. 'Man these mares are ahh I guess the right word would be, eccentric.'

"So which house does she live in"

"Well she lives in a cloud house, the only one around here, it moves so it should be easy enough to spot." She replied

"Ok, thanks everypony, I'll make sure Rainbow is happy again!" He said while mentally preparing himself for the oncoming task.

"Make sure you do, and watch out she my beat you up if you say the wrong thing."

Said Twilight as he left.

"I'll take that into account."

The flight up was easy, kinda hard to miss a giant floating home with rainbows coming out of it, but there was something different about these rainbows he noticed as he got closer, they were dull and drab.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard I mean it's just apologizing, to an emotionally unstable mare. Nothin' to it!" His last thoughts as he landed in front of the door, were what did I get myself in too?

He knocked on the door three times, waiting for a reply. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. How bout I yell. "Rainbow Dash I know you're in there, and I know you can here me now let me in!"

All he heard was a slight sob directly on the other side of the door. Then "Go away Soarin, I already know what you think of me."

Well at least it's a reply, albeit maybe not the best one. " Rainbow, I came here to apologize, I feel terrible, and like a total jerk for sticking you up, I couldn't get out of practice, and I really do care about you, but if you don't want to talk to me I understand."

He started to walk toward the end of the cloud until he heard the slight click of a door opening, he turned around to see a tear stained mare staring back at him.

"Aw Dash, don't cry over some jerk like me, anyways it doesn't look good on you. A happy dash is the best kinda dash" This elicited a slight chuckle from the mare.

"You know I thought you had done it on purpose, because you didn't like me at all." She said her voice starting to wobble.

"Dash I care about you, I tried as hard as I could to go see you, but you know how it is being a wonderbolt. I would have met you there if it was in my power. I really want you to know that I feel terrible about it, and I really like you " He whispered the last part.

Dash started to think it over, her facial expression changing a thousand times, and then came to a decision." Okay, I forgive you, but you have to make it up to me."

"My plan was going perfectly now to see if I can 'hook the fish, how bout, my favorite, pie! at Sugar Cube Corner" How I love pie, wait back to the situation.

"Well how can I say no to that kinda question. Anyways I could do with a couple of cupcakes." Perfect everything was going to plan.

The flight down was fast and quiet with rarely a word passing in between the two. By the time they reached Sugar Cube Corner, he could see all the lights were out.

"Maybe there closed" Dash said before turning around "There's plenty of other places to go to though.

"Well why don't we go check if there closed, if they are then I owe you 10 bits"

Knowing that he needed her to get into the bakery, and the fact that he made 10 bits about every 2 minutes, knowing she would never turn down a bet.

"You got yourself a deal," she stated with a bit of pride in her voice "Ten free bits for me"

"I'll just prove you wrong, as she opened the door I could not hold a straight face, and had a giant goofy grin on. The next thing he knew Rainbow Dash, had jumped about 15 feet in the air from surprise. His plan had gone perfectly.

After recovering she looked back at him and smirked "You planned this didn't you?"

"I might have had a say or two in the making of this party, maybe" The next thing he knew Rainbow Dash had come up to him and gave him a light peck on the cheeks, Soarin was in heaven, his mind had left this earth, and entered some euphoria with Dash's kiss at the center.

"You all right there lover boy, Manticore got your tongue?" Dash smirked at him again.

"W-What, me? Never!" She was still smiling that big smile, "Oh be quiet and enjoy your party." He said as he walked into the DJ, Pon3, and the smell of hard cider. His last thought before he went into crazy party mode was, 'I guess you could say today was pretty good day.' Then the party Chaos.

**I think I did pretty good, tell me what you guys think though, I was listening to some great pony mixes, also once again thanks to Rainbow derp and my other friend hamtro1, for helping me with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

SaorinDash 4

**CHAPTER 4 mutha truckaaaa, so yeah, here yah go merry Birthmas. Also comment, review, and all that good stuff, it makes me smile when you do it, an d when I smile rainbows appear sporadically. **

"Ughh, what happened, and why am I sleeping in a trashcan?", then the party started coming back to him, just bits and pieces at first.

Let's see, Partied my ass off, danced with Dash, yeah defiantly a great night, but man was that some really hard Cider.

A groan was heard next to him, looking to my right I saw a cyan, and rainbow colored mare next to me, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. "Why are we in a trashcan?" was all she could say

"I have no idea, but I'm getting out of it, here let me help you out." The moment I hit the ground I began to feel the effects of my hangover, my vision going black for a couple of seconds, and my knees going a little wobbly, but it passed as soon as it came.

"Here take my hoof", I reached out and grabbed her foreleg, and started to pull her out." There all better, come on lets go get some coffee to clear our heads.

"No thanks I need a shower first, don't want to go round smelling like the sewer monster." Soarin chuckled at this.

"Mind if I accompany you? I could really use a shower."

"You're getting the cold water then" She smirked back at him.

"I've got a better idea how bout we race up there, first one at the door wins first shower" I challenged her, knowing that I had a good chance of winning.

Rainbow dash put on her trademark grin, and her eyes were set ablaze with the thought of a challenge, filled with determination "Well, looks you get a cold shower and a loss"

Now I was starting to get second thought about this whole race thing. "Ok, 3...2...1.. GO!"

The race was on with them both a little slower than normal, in their hung-over state, but none the less, Soarin was feeling exhilarated, I hadn't flown happily and freely like this for a long time. I realized that dash was starting to pull ahead, so I turned it up another notch and got a nose above her.

"You're not winning that easily" Yelled Dash over the wind, and then she went faster than she had in a long time, pulling a full body length in front of Soarin, and landed peacefully on the cloud. "I can just feel that warm shower" She joked at him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just hurry it up" Replied the gloomy Wonder bolt as they entered her house. "Holy Celestia, this place is awesome" I stared at the massive ceiling rainbow colored waterfalls going in and out of the house, the giant pillars. " I've seen some nice houses dash, but this one is at the top of the list" Soarin. Said happily, making dash blush slightly.

"You know it only the best for the best" recovered dash, making me chuckle.

"Ok sinew you won first shower I'll be waiting down here"

"Ok just make yourself at home" the first thing I thought was to just raid her fridge, but knew that it wouldn't make dash happy so I simply just got a granola bar and sat on the couch.

I heard the shower go on upstairs, thinking of things to past the time I found a giant stain left on a carpet of hers. I'll just go ask her where her cleaning things are on the otherwise of the door.

When I finally found the bathroom through the giant house, I was about to ask out loud, but heard rainbow talking to herself in the shower. His mom had always taught me to never eavesdrop, but how could I resist.

I leaned against the door, barely able to make out her words.

"I wonder if he really does like me, and do I like him, I'm always happy around him, and he makes me happy, but there's something else about him." Soaring started thinking about how I felt about dash, she was a great mare, dependable, loyal, athletic, smart, and cute. Everything I could ever want in a mare, but did I like her like that.

Even though I didn't know if I liked her, the fact that she liked me made me get excited and nervous all at the same time. Now thinking of how I would act around her knowing this, then I thought of something his best friend had to told him.

"If she likes you already for who you are, then why act different?" With that settled I quickly knocked on the door and asked where the cleaning stuff was.

"Under the sink" came her quick reply.

After getting the cleaning utensils I cleaned the stubborn stain. Walking back the kitchen I hears the shower turn off upstairs and made his way to the bathroom. By the time I got there dash had already gone Into her room.

After taking a quick shower I got out dried off then headed downstairs, to find dash ready to leave.

"So what's on the busy wonder bolts schedule today?" Now that I thought of it, it was his day off.

"Nothing really, this my first time being in ponyville on pleasure not business so would you mind showing me around?"

"Not at all, I think you're going to love the first place we go."

With that they were off flying at high speeds through town soaring following just a little behind dash, dash still thinking it was so awesome to be showing one of "the" best wonder bolts around, bur on the other hooves knew that age liked me more for being soaring not a wonder bolt.

As they approached their destination Soarin joked at dash "this will be the first time I meet your friends without them extremely angry at me."

Dash half chuckled half laughed at this.

"So why did you bring me here?" I said thinking that this was just another ordinary farm

"You're telling me you have never had some sweet apples acres apple pie?" This made Soarin's ears perk up immediately.

"Did you say apple pie. Don't joke with me about apple pie dash, pie. Is. My. Life!"

"Not only pie, but the best apple pie this side of equestria."

"I think I'm going to like this place." I said as they landed.

"This is also the place of the element holder of honesty, and my best friend." She said as they knocked on the door, out flew three little fillies with an angry red pony storming after them.

"Don't worry about it, it's just the CMC. Hey Apple Jack, you there?" She yelled through the door, out stepped the same orange mare from the tree house.

"Well howdy thee you two, what brings you to these parts?" She asked

"You see my good friend here has never had the pleasure of tasting your delicious apple pies, so we thought we could stop by and have some."

"well I'll tell Y'all, we here have the best! Pie in all Equestria, but Imma guessin your gonna find that out yourselves."

" can't wait to try." His mouth already watering by the thought, when the pie finally came after what felt like forever, but was only 5 minutes, I dug in.

But moment I took his first bite I put my spoon and fork down in surprise.

"This has to be, No is the best thing to touch my mouth, EVER!" my mind in a pie Euphoria. I felt like I was floating around in a heavenly goodness know as apple pie. His mind melting away, then I heard some foreign voice entering my dojo of pie goodness.

"Soarin, Soarin buddy snap out of it"

"Wha, huh, oh yeah I'm a not living I a pie, sorry bout that guys" I could feel my cheeks slowly getting hotter.

"No problem other than the fact that while you were in that trance you ate all you pie like a madman." She said, just barely containing laughter.

"Hey a man's gotta love his pie, anyways I hear you have 4 more friends, and not that I don't like it here I'm already a little behind on time. Thanks Apple Jack, You will probably be seeing me soon!" I yelled as they gained distance from the farm.

"I'm counting on it" Was the last thing I heard from her before she disappeared under the crest of the hill I had just walked over.

"Where to next?" I thought thinking of all her friends that were left for us to see.

"well, seeing as I didn't get any pie, after everything on that table was engulfed by you, I thought we could head over to pinkies.

After giving her a sheepish smile, I apologized, "Wait are you talking about the crazy party pony?"

"yeah, how did you know?"

"We've met" I said thinking about the insanely excited pony that never seemed to stop

"So how far to the place?"

"well it's in town, so you know kinda far."

"Then what are we walking around for, Lets fly!" I said stretching my wings and gliding into the air. Knowing Dash would want to challenge me, but to my amazement we simply glided into town and landed in the middle of the town square.

As we walked into the bakery just a few blocks from the town, I was hit by the scent of fresh cupcakes, the next thing I knew though there was the crazy party pony in front of me, that seemed to come out of thin air.

"OHHH, Soarin, what did you think of the party? Wasn't it totally awesome, I had such a fun time, you and dash got so drunk you fell asleep in trashcans! Great party!" My mind was getting overloaded by questions than answers to the questions.

"Pinke, calm down we just came here for some cupcakes." Said dash

"Why didn't you just say so silly" The pink pony quickly walked away humming some tune.

"Thanks for saving me back there" I said as we sat down

"No problem, so Saorin what do you think of ponyville, in the short hectic time you've been here?

"It's nice to be out of a giant town, so confusing at times, I actually like this place better than Canterlot." I said trying to get comfortable in the small chair.

"Wow, I never would have thought" she said looking bewildered, but quickly changed to one of happiness as pinkie came back over with some cupcakes. Trying to be a gentleman I let her eat first.

"Man I have been waiting to eat all day" She said as she put the cupcake to her mouth, about half an inch from her face, the door swung open, revealing Twilight Sparkle, looking frantic.

"Rainbow dash, we need you right now! I'll explain everything on the way there.

"Oh, come on, I was so close to eating" She said looking a little mad, but got up and followed Twilight out the door with me in tow.

"Ok, so what's the problem." Said a annoyed Rainbow Dash

"Well, derpy doo was delivering some mail to Cloudsdale, when she found the weather station with no one in there, so she thought it would be a good idea to bout extra rain clouds in ponyville after the drought. But forgot to turn off the cloud machine. Now there is a tornado size storm heading straight for ponyville."

"I know it's dangerous, but we have to stop it somehow" I said behind them both .

"exactly, so dash what do you say?"

Rainbow Dash looked troubled for a little bit, but hesitantly nodded her head in agreement, she looked a little nervous, so I walked up to her and whispered to her "Don't worry dash I'll be up there with you, there's nothing to get scared of, trust me.

"You kidding, I'm n-not afraid I'm the best flyer in all Equestria, I'm not afraid of anything. She yelled into the rising winds.

"Now that's the dash I like to hear" Although she still looked a bit shaken.

"Ok good, now I'm going to use just a little magi on you, so any debris that might hit you will deflect right off you like a force field."

"well that's cool" was all I could think to say as me and dash started to take off.

"Be careful." Was the last thing I heard from Twilight.

"Ok dash, we have to take out the biggest clouds first, then we can let the scattered thunderstorms rain themselves out." I said thinking it was the best plan, but I didn't realize just how massive this storm was.

"you sure about this Soarin, that's a pretty big cloud." Dash gulped

"No problem" I said trying to look and sound confident, but on the inside I was trembling.

"Come on the sooner we start the sooner we stop" I said already starting to feel the rain on my face, and pelt.

"I guess" Came the faint reply of dash, now a husk of her former self

As we entered the largest cloud things started to get hectic. First problem was his eyesight, I had been smart enough to wear his goggles, but the visibility was reduced to about 10 feet, I quickly started to work at the edges of the massive cloud, slowing shrinking down, I saw the flash of orange or red, and sometimes cyan, marking the sight of rainbow dash, every time I saw her I breathed a small sigh of relief. But I quickly realized that this was not going so well, even with my amazing endurance from all my training I was starting to get worn out, I didn't even want to think of how Rainbow was doing.

The cloud now the size of your average raincloud, my hopes started to rise only to destroyed as I saw what had to be the tornado, object being flung all around it as it quickly gained ground on him. I have to find Rainbow and get her out of here, was all I could think of doing. Looking for the trademark rainbow, I quickly realized that she might have gotten hit by one of the pieces of debris. After about 3 minutes of searching I finally found her struggling to get around the tornado I flew as hard as I could to reach her, but was just out of reach when it happened.

Time seemed to slow as a tree branch the size of a chariot, came flying toward them, I tried to get in between her and the limb, but the wind was too much, I watched her horrified face as it struck her and started to fall...


End file.
